bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nnoitra Gilga/Archive 2
Nnoitra Gilga? Some guy changed all the "Jiruga" in the article to "Gilga" leaving this address as evidence: http://imgboot.com/images/spacecat/img2045.jpg. This is the Image he was referring to. I think he might have a valid point, even if he went against policy to prove it. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 18:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I believe that is a leak from this week's Weekly Shōnen Jump with the screenshot being some info on the new databook. I saw someone else talking about it on another site about that being his official name and also Tesla being revealed as Arrancar #50. The Shadow Dragon (talk) 20:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Which basically means we can't use any of this information until we have access to the MASKED raw in the very least. Right now we can't check this information as the book is not out. So no information from the MASKED will go on the site until the book is actually released. Once it is, people can order in the Japanese version, get translations online etc, etc. So we can start using the information. Right now referencing the info is meaningless as it can't be checked/followed. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:55, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :OK, but does that include the real name of a character? We don't use references for those anyway. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 23:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Except when someone brings it up on the talk page and we have to dig up manga/database pages to show them. We are not changing his name based on an advertisement of an yet to be released databook. He's been Jiruga for this long, he can remain Jiruga until the databook comes out on the 4th of August. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Well its seems Masked was leaked early somehow because the raw is now out and his name is indeed Gilga (there's also other name changes to be made). I can post the page if anyone has trouble finding the raw. Ilyanathundersage (talk) 15:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I have a raw and will bring it up with the other admins. However, it will be left as it is until the 4th August. Like with any page move, it is not a matter of simply moving this one page - we need to track down all the pages that link to here under the old name as well as all incidences of Jiruga being used and change them. There is a lot to find (maybe not so much here, but for other characters). There are a lot of things to be changed and new additions, and I feel we need to set up some sort of project to co-ordinate all this to minimize the chaos. 15:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I think it could be a good idea to include the possible "true" surname in the main page of the character. I mean something like <-and possibly Nnoitra Gilga-, is the quinto (5th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army>>, being the underlined text the one I added to the original (and what I'm suggesting). Oh, sorry if by a chance my english isn't perfect, but I'm spanish. :P SuikoRyos (talk) 20:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) We are already working on this. There are many things left to be done from masked and we will have everything done as soon as possible--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:52, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Master swordsmanship specialist? He hasn't got sword :) . If he is master swordsmanship specialist Why Baraggan isn't? 19:07, Sept 6, 2010, (UTC) Domynyk Barraggan didn't once swing his axe. He just held it. Nnoitra used his weapon, I don't even know what you would call it, and used it to great effect. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:16, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Barragan did use his axe he swung when soi fon tryed to kick him and it chop off half a building just because of the force in the swing uses arnt real bleach fans if you were you would know it just because Barragan swung his axe once or twice does not mean he should be considered a master, whereas as tinni said Nnoitra used his weapon alot more and demonstrated that he is a master at using it. Softmint55 (talk) 19:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) i didnt say barragan was a master did i wot i said was he did use his axe u since one of uses said that he didnt uses his axeand nnoitora is obviously a master of swordmanship dont take a genius to know that coz if he wernt y is he an espada Firstly sign your posts. Secondly, use proper english so we can understand you and thirdly, just because someone is an espada does not make them a master at swordsmanship--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Santa Teresa Isn't it missing the fact that is the name of some famous religious people? I mean, the command is "pray" after all, it makes sense ._. Also, even tough the term "Santateresa" it migth be used to refer the Praying Mantis in Spanish (Argentinan, native Spanish speaker)... It's not used as far as I know. That would be a trivia point if anything and junk trivia at that as it was never stated to be where it came from. -- Sorry, but Godisme is correct. For such a thing to go into the articles it would need to have been stated either in story or by Kubo. Since neither are the case, it will not be allowed on the article. The same goes for most of these types of things. The only ones that are allowed are those that are provable, not speculation or people's opinion. Also, please remember to sign your posts so that it is clear who is posting. You can do this by either clicking the signature button or typing four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your post. 20:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC)